Falling
by Makenzie'The Duchess'McHamish
Summary: Zach and cammie never fell in love. They are just really good friends. See what happens when they go on the adventure of a life time and experience the world's most dangerous type of faling.
1. Elmo's in my kitchen

**A/N: I do not own any of the gallagher girl characters, or quotes. I simply just wanted to make a story about it and this is my first time actually writing a fanfic, so go easy on me. Before I forget, I'd like to thank Katherine 'The Chameleon' Jackson for giving me the insipration to write this. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMIE'S POV<strong>

Finally, home. This meant no more cover. I could just be Cameron Morgan. Not Jamie O'Connell. My stupid cover. The one down fall of being a spy. When you had no missions, they gave you a cover to live your life by. All I had do now was unlock my apartment door and I could throw of wigs and ditch the colored contacts. And the worlds most uncomfortable shoes (even if they might have been the world's cutest shoes). Problem with living in Manhattan, image meant everything.

Bacon? Why does my apartment smell like bacon? And why is Elmo in my kitchen cooking that bacon? Crap… My stupid cover is being a receptionist for Karl Jurgensen. (Owner and founder of a multi-billion dollar media production company Metropolitan Media) meant that I usually had no weapons on me. And today I just happen to have thrown the stapler away because it was broken and instead of getting a new one after work and bringing it to the office tomorrow (so I would have a weapon right now) I decided to buy it during my lunch break. Which means if I wanted to hurt him I would have to get close, because last time I check throwing a bobbypin long distance and someone in an Elmo costume doesn't always do the kind of damage it's intended to do. Looks like this fights going to be old school.

As I was just about to bump Elmo's hand up from behind so the pan would go with it and the grease would spill all over him or her(god only knows what was under that costume) and temporarily disorient him/her. When Elmo threw off his head and kissed me. Now I was the one who was confused. And that was never a good thing. So instinctively without thinking I grabbed the pan, mid make out, and banged him (the gender I'm now sure of) over the head with it. Knocking him unconscious and to the ground. Time to find out who this bacon-loving- Elmo pervert is. I roll his costume right below his waist so I can get to his pocket, because last time I checked Elmo doesn't have built in pockets. And find that there is something in his pant pocket. An ID. Not any ID. A CIA ID.

**Agent Zachary J. Goode **

You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell is Zach in my house cooking beacon dressed as Elmo. Could this be his cover? Ha! Glad to know Blackthorne teaches their boys how to dress up and act like Sesame Street characters. Why did he kiss me though? But why beacon. He only eats beacon when he's drunk. Oh well, he's out and is going to be for a long time. Time for me to get some much need and deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one is much, much, much longer. Please review!**


	2. In the drunk we trust

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I got up and walked to the kitchen for some breakfast when I nearly had a heart attack. Oh that's right Zach's here. Oh well, I have no energy. Let him be.

"Cammie?"

Guess who's awake? And still drunk? "Yes Zach?"

"How'd I get here? I could of sworn I was at Jessica's house. She gave this address." His royal drunkenness, Zach, replied with the pronunciation of a two year old. With a muzzle on. And I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't known Zach since we were 14 I don't think I would have understood him.

"You're drunk Zach. And who's Jessica?"

"This girl I met last night at the bar."

"What was she doing at the bar?"

"Dancing," he relied simply.

"What was she dancing on? Or more importantly with?" It was like I was talking to a first grader.

"A pole, Gallagher Girl, I need help," answered Zach.

"Well I could have told you that!" I laughed.

"Cammie, I'm serious." Replied Zach, in a voice that implied he wasn't in the mood for joking.

"What is it love?"

"I just got completely wasted with a stripper on my lap most of time and then she gives me _your _address, so we can do things she would never do in public. And now here I am covered in bacon grease dressed in an Elmo costume along with the fact that I have no idea how I got in here. Also it's morning and I'm laying on your kitchen floor, supposedly waiting for a girl to show up who isn't you. By the way how'd I get on your floor with bacon grease _and_ bacon on me?"

"Okay, I'm going to call the office and say I can't make it in. Then we'll discuss Jessica. And as for the whole Elmo bacon thing, well when I walked into my apartment last night I found Elmo cooking bacon in my kitchen, so instinctively I snuck up behind you and grabbed the pan really quickly and knocked you unconscious so I could check you for ID and when I found out it was you, well I just went to bed and let you be."

I decided to let him go easy and changed some of the story so he didn't have to know about the whole kissing thing. He probably thought, being in the drunken state of mind he was in, that I was Jessica.

When I got back from my fake sickness phone call, I decided to interrogate Zach."So what you're telling me is that you got dumped by some bitch, whose name we are leaving unsaid, and you decided to go to a bar and drown your sorrows? Déjà vu man. Wait that's not important. Forget I said that. Back my point. Zach, why the hell did you do that? She could be some sort of spy or terrorist from The Circle that wants to kill you."

"Yeah, I know. It was a stupid thing to do. And déjà vu? I want to hear this story Gallagher Girl."

"Another time Blackthorne Boy. But more importantly, how in the hell did she get my address?"

"I have no idea. I just got the piece of paper, stumbled into a taxi, handed him the paper and on we went. I think she mentioned something about how she just bought it and the person who had previously lived there had a more modern sense of style then she does and for me not to judge her by the interior of her place."

"That's strange. I like modern furniture. And she did give you my address. Wait, I got a call from some foreign country. But I didn't take it because I was in the middle of work so I couldn't. And I kind of forgot about it."

"What would a foreign phone call have to do with anything… Wait are you saying that the C.O.C. is back?"

"No Zach. Not them. The last time they told me my cover's over and that the CIA is putting the place I live back up for grabs it was an untraceable phone call from a foreign country… I didn't even think about that!"

"So what you're saying is that your cover's over and that slut bought your apartment?"

"YES! And in fact this means I have a mission coming up very, very, very, very, very, very soon! I'm so excited! I get to quit this stupid job finally!' I practically screamed at my confused friend.

Five hours later we are on a plane back to D.C. to CIA head quarters. I couldn't help the huge smile on my face. I mean yeah, my cover was only for like 6 months but I can't do the day to day jobs. They just don't work for me. I made my decision when I was a sophomore in high school. And I haven't looked back since.

"So what entrance do we use?" Zach asked once we got off the plane and to the mall. Yes I said mall. There are secret entry ways through places like restaurants and malls.

"Starbucks. I could really go for a Carmel Frappuccino. Or maybe and iced Carmel macchiato." I say, daydreaming about them. That was the one thing I loved about New York. If I was feeling down I could go grab a Starbucks and walk to central park, sit on a bench and feel like I'm in a romantic comedy. Or the classic, Breakfast at Tiffany's. I've done that a couple of times.

"They have an entrance in Starbucks?" Zach asked, breaking me out of my day dream.

"Um, yeah. It's new, Bex told me over email."

"Works for me."

So, now the trick was finding out which one is the right one. I mean there had to be at least five different ones in this mall alone.

Starbucks #1. "Hi, I'd like the Bond Special." I asked. That's the secret coffee shop question you ask so you know it's the right place.

"Oh, I've never heard of that. Maybe you have the place wrong. This is _Starbucks_." Stated the bitchy sales clerk whose name was ironically Jessica.

"Hey Zach. Was that your Jessica in there?" I asked Zach as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Ha! No. And thank god. I don't know what I would have done if that were her. I missed you Gallagher Girl." Laughed Zach. As he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I missed you too. I'm glad we get to do a mission together again. Hopefully this one is more glamorous than the last." I said with a shiver, remembering the last mission we had together. We had to be janitors at a hospital in Germany. Boy was that fun.

"Tell me about it. I mean going to Blackthorne made me damn tough. But I'm sorry. Being a janitor at a hospital is just disgusting. I will give up the mission if that's what we are doing again."

"Oh, hey. There's another Starbucks."

Starbucks #2. I run in with Zach tailing me and ask the mighty question, "Hi, I'd like the bond special."

"Sorry you must have the wrong place. This is _Starbucks_. Can I get you something else hon?" Asked the nicer Starbucks worker. Whose name is Annie. Annie, see that's a nice person name,

"Um, never mind. I think I did end up getting the wrong place. But thank you anyway." I said turning on my heel and grabbing Zach's hand and pulling him away from some girl he was making out with. "I can see you are really making an effort to keep a low profile."

"What she came on to me. And she was kind of hot so I thought what the hell."

"Just shut up Zach. We have things to do." I said as we ran through the mall trying to find the stupid Starbucks so I could find out my mission already. "Zach?" I asked when I felt he wasn't behind me. And sure enough he was still by that other Starbucks cocking an eyebrow at me. So I trudged back over to him. "What's up with you. We don't have time to waste."

"'Just shut up Zach'" Zach said in a voice that I supposed was meant to be mine… sounded more like a munchkin. "That was a loaded statement Cam. Is everything all right with you? You're never like this."

"Like I said before Zach. We don't have time for this right now." That's when I looked up and saw yet _another_ Starbucks. "Let's try this one… Look if we get a mission together then we will talk then understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Zach said with a mock army salute.

"Ass." I mumbled as I ran for the stairs. Screw escalators. They just cause problems. This time Zach choose to ask the girl, well he was really a guy… just a gay one.

"Hi, can I get a bond special." Asked Zach to a gay guy that kept looking at me funny… LUKE CASTDON! My ex! Shit I've got to get Zach out of that.

"Make that two thank you." Just in time.

"Why hello Cameron. Looking beautiful as always." Said Luke with a smirk.

"Luke," I nodded my head to him in greeting, "you look… gay."

"Cover." Short, sweet and no emotion. Good ol' Luke.

"Nothing's changed." Crap. Did I just say that out loud?

"Are we really going to start this here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. All I want is my damn coffee and I'm good." Turn to Zach, "No pun intended." Who replies with his signature "Goode Smirk". Looking around the coffee shop I noticed that everyone was staring at the tree of us. Better make this quick. So I shot Luke a look that said _HURRY THE FUCK UP! _ And like a good boy, he did.

"That's one grande Java Chip Frapp. and one venti Iced Carmel Macchiato double shot. Anything else?"

"No, that will be all thank you." I replied, getting antsy right now.

Then we have to wait for our coffee(down fall of the Starbucks entry). When we finally got our coffee, Zach and I dashed to the restroom. Yes, together and I'm sure that struck up some very interesting conversations but oh well. No shame no game right? The bathroom is where it all happens. Now get your mind out of the gutter I'm not talking about that stuff. I look at Zach give him a smile and he takes my hand. Let's do this. He pushed the button that starts the tests. "But I wanted to push the button." I whined.

**Zach's POV**

"But I wanted to push the buttoned" she whined.

"Oh cry me a river Gallagher Girl." I retort back with my signature smirk. This makes most girls swoon at the very sight. Not her though. She's in her own league. She calls Bex the Egyptian Goddess. Has she taken a look in the mirror lately? Damn, girl's a- _Beep, beep, beep_. The sound indicating that the test is about to start takes me away from my train of thought. Probably a good idea. I need to control myself. She's just so damn beautiful though!

"Zach? It's time to stop daydreaming about me and get your finger

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter was a lot longer. Sorry about them. I'll make the next chapter a little more reasonable. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Maybe this will chane your mind

**ZACH'S POV **

How does she know that I'm thinking about her? Can she read minds? That really wouldn't surprise me. But God damn, that smile. Makes me weak at the knees every time in see it. Damn Goode. Get a hold on yourself. You're starting to sound like a Nicholas Sparks book."FUCK!" I yelled. I swear that DNA test just comes out of nowhere and bites you. Literally. The best part is though is seeing how perfectly Cammie is taking the very discreetly smirking at me.

"Did you want a Band-Aid for your boo-boo Zach?" Cammie asked in a mock mommy-to-baby tone.

"I swear they make these things bite harder every time." I tried desperately to cover myself.

"It's a little needle that barely gets through the barrier of your skin Zach. It's not a snake."

"I'm marking this convo as 'feudal'." I just really cannot argue with her. It's like she has this weird control over me.

"For a highly trained assassin you're pretty pathetic." Cammie informed me.

"No comment."

She is so confusing. I don't know whether I want to punch her or kiss her. If we get this mission together I'm going to tell her I love her. I don't even know if I have a mission. I voluntarily quit my cover job because it was so boring. I thought I was going to die. Also every single girl there couldn't stop staring at me. Well I can't help that part but it was getting a little creepy.

The elevator doors open to the CIA HQ. The front lobby is very modern and cold looking. Sleek modern furniture, probably from some fancy store in Switzerland or Sweden. Random pops of bright, bold colors .A lot of sharp and dangerous looking edges. The walls were solid concrete. No one bothered to paint them. But on the walls were a bunch of expansive paintings that wealthy landowners, and royals have given CIA to thank us keeping them safe. But since this is CIA every painting had a laser scanner in it and it represented a hidden elevator.

We walk up to the front desk and flash our ID cards and then the receptionist buzzes us through to where all the magic really happens. We walk through a maze of catwalks hovering over all the testing grounds. We walked over the garage, my favorite part, so I got to see all of the cars CIA has acquired through our travels and all the cars we get for our covers( a lot of them I have stolen, ha-ha). But Cammie had to steel me away and then we walked into the head CIA operator's office.

"Zachary, Cameron." Mrs. Kelly Greene nods to us. "Please sit down."

So we follow and sit down. Not uttering so much as a cough. This woman meant business.

"I'm sure you know that I have called you here, Ms. Morgan, because you have a mission but I was really just going to change you cover which I am sure would have turned into a mission. And Mr. Goode, I got word that you quit your job without bothering to give me even the smallest bit of warning. So I figured you would eventually call me and beg for a mission. I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you Cameron but blame Zach.

"Cameron, you will be going undercover in the glamorous city of New York. As a burlesque dancer. I was going to give you a much more glamorous cover but Zach left me no choice. So Zach your punishment is that you have to go undercover as well at the same club. Except not as a bartender, or as a waiter. You get to be one of the fabulous drag queens that work there."

**CAMMIE'S POV **

"I'M WHAT?" Zach yelled at Kelly. Who seemed to be effortlessly calm.

"You heard me perfectly fine Zach." Kelly said. Leaving no room for complaining.

That's when I lost it and started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Glad to know you're taking this well Cameron. You aren't the least bit mad at Zach?" Kelly asked.

"Why would I? It's a burlesque bar. Not like I have to be a striper." I said.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind. I was going to give you a cover were you were going to have to be a debutant and relax on a private yacht in the south of France, jet off to Monte Carlo for a ball and have very girls dream wardrobe. But thanks to Zach arriving with you I had to give you a different mission." Kelly told me. "you two are dismissed. Here are you folder," Kelly said sliding us our cover information across the table, "I hope you two have fun."

The minute we got out of the office I through Zach a solid right hook knocking him off his feet. All six feet and five inches of him. I was so beyond pissed off at him. That was my dream cover and he just got it taken away from me. He was not getting off this on easy.

Zach popped up swinging. "What the hell what that for Gallagher Girl?"

"Do you know how long I have been wanting a cover like that? For a long time and then you go and take it away from me! You always do that. You manage to take everything away from me. Every time I have a chance to have the spotlight you and your smirk move in and take it away from me. And I'm done with it Zach!" I yelled at him as I walked across the catwalk to the garage and ran down the stairs while he followed behind me rubbing his jaw.

"What do you want me to do Cameron? Go get my old cover back?" Zach yelled back.

Cameron? He never calls me Cameron. And I know that shouldn't bother me but it did. And for some reason all the douche bag things Zach has ever done to me played through my head at that moment and I could feel the tears coming down my face. There was only one thing Zach could do right now. I turned on my heel and spun around to face him, tears streaming down my face and said barely above a whisper, "Leave me the fuck alone Zach. That's what you can do." It wasn't loud but it was laced with poison and Zach felt it. I turned around and ran to the nearest car which happened to be an Enzo Ferrari, I grabbed the keys off the dashboard and thank God it was fast, I tore out of the garage at top speed only stealing one look back at Zach who looked like he was about to jump off of a cliff. Couldn't go back know. I have to get to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait. It's going to be a slow update for the next three weeks. I have to prioratize between sience project and writing. Please review. And maybe some ideas for the next chapter?**


	4. Are you kidding me?

**A/N: This is just a small part letting you know about their covers. Sorry to anyone who reads this story but I'm not going to be able to update for about two weeks or so. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMIE'S POV<strong>

My case file:

_Name: Fiona Luelllan_

_Nickname/ Stage Name: Fi-Fi_

_Occupation: Dancer (Burlesque)_

_Background: Grew up in Brooklyn, New York, loves dogs, and aspires to be a member of the New York Ballet Company._

_Accent: Down town Brooklyn, New York._

_Job Location: Le Scandal_  
><em>19 West 24th Street *between 5th and 6th Avenue*<em>  
><em>Admission is $15.<em>

_Fun Fact: Can put both her feet behind head and walk on hands._

This is going to be fun…. What am I going to say to Zach?... I should really think about purchasing one of these Ferraris.

* * *

><p><strong>ZACH'S POV <strong>

My case file:

_Name: Marcus Goessel_

_Nickname/ Stage Name: Geneva Vajazz_

_Occupation: Entertainer (Drag Queen)_

_Background: Grew up in Slidell, Louisiana, loves off roading, and aspires to be an actor._

_Accent: Southern drawl_

_Job Location: Le Scandal_  
><em>19 West 24th Street *between 5th and 6th Avenue*<em>  
><em>Admission is $15.<em>

_Fun Fact: Nothing, but is in deeply in love with one of the dancers, Fi- Fi._

You have got to be kidding me. Geneva Vajazz? Damn, I really need to talk to Cammie… Who the hell is Fi- Fi?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even thouhg I won't be able to write for a while, plaese review! And thank you to those of you who have. Remember, any comment is allowed! :)**


	5. Show Me How You Burlesque

**A/N: OMG! Talk about writers block! What was that? Like three moths? I am so sorry. Any who. I was reading overthis story and realized how many errors theyre were and wow sorry. There must have been sme major infusson with all the diferet names. Anywho this is new and improved and i hop you majrly like this! Tanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>ZACH POV <strong>

Shit. Damn it. Fuck. Why in the hell. Pretty much all that mind has been processing are those four phrases. Excuse me French but, _fuck_. Sitting in this small claustrophobia- causing apartment didn't help either. Everything seemed wrong. I don't know why, but that's what it felt like. Like that feeling when you know that you should be running the other way, but god forbid that this stupid thing called love let you actually control it.

Yes, love. I was in love with Cameron Ann Morgan and there nothing that was going to wake me up and snap me out of. And I hated this. We've been through so much together; the circle, the tombs, Joe. I've seen her in every state and vice versa. That's more than I can say for some of those guys she chooses to have "relations" with. And she still doesn't see that I'm in love with her? Enough of this crap. Time to see what this bar looked like.

Ten minutes later and two interesting, to say the least, cabbies and I was standing in front of my new form of employment. Le Scandal. This place was defiantly a scandal. No windows. No big flashy sign. The only tell tale was the metal door with a sliding medal strip acting as a peep hole when needed. Just like in those Russian mafia movies. When I gave the secret password (spoiler, its _secret password_) I found myself gawking at the fact that it was nothing like the movies. Two grand marble staircases cascading up both leading to two different hallways, the foyer marble as well(a foyer that makes Gallagher's look common). Four large pillars on either side of each other. Both sets of pillars framing living rooms grander than anything any castle I have ever seen posses. . A chandelier hanging in the center of the gold rimmed ceiling, a ceiling that puts the Sistine to shame and a chandelier that can rival any lust the lousy crown jewels can ever dream of having.

The rest simply faded away because all I could focus on was the most beautiful woman walking down the stairs. By her choice of dress she was obviously a dancer. I was just praying she was this Fi- Fi chick. It's way easier to pretend to be in love with someone if they are beautiful… and oddly happen to resemble the girl you're in love with. Wait, what's Grant doing here?

**Cammie POV**

Zach? Yup, that's Zach. Okay… no Ferrari for dramatic get away. No possible way of blending in with a crowd seeing as how he was staring right at me and I was the only one on this staircase. All that I heard now was Mr. Solomon's voice in my head asking me, "what do you see?" That's the only problem. All I saw was Zach. And all he saw was me. Oh, wait, gorgeous Wall Street man 6 o'clock. Time to do my job.

Flirting was always Bex or Macy's thing never my thing. But now tall my job was, was flirting, and seducing. And selling sex has never exactly been my forte. But now it was going to be. So I sucked it up. Pulled on my Fi- Fi act and got to it. Thank god he was nice looking. And he looked like someone I knew. Or more likely someone bex knew. And someone Zach knew. Grant. What was grant doing here?

He's been in on this mission because he slipped a bill in my shirt, grabbed my hand and led me to a room. Closing the door behind me he turned and said the one thing I was praying he wasn't going to say, "Bex. She is in trouble. Real trouble." Grants face said everything and at that moment Zach walked in and we looked at each other. Everything between Zach and I disappeared.

Zach and Grant have been friends as long as Bex and I had. One look and he knew what was wrong. One look between al of us and we knew what we had to do. Drop everything and get Bex. Wherever she may be, we were going to find her. Even if that meant going back to the hands of the Circle. For Bex, I'd risk it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please Review.**


	6. MI6 Anyone?

**A/N: Oh my fracking god! I cannot remember the last time i updated. The few that read this story, I am so very sorry. This chapter is one of those weird fulffy ones, just to bring ya'll up to date. Much love.**

* * *

><p>~~Cammie<p>

"Do we have any leads?" I asked as we flew "across the pond".

"Yeah, England." Grant answered back, like it was the world's most obvious question.

"No you dipshit. We know its England. But _where_ in England?" Asked Macey McHenry. Oh yeah. Grant called the whole group. Sans Bex. Roll call? Sure why not.

Macey 'The Peacock' McHenry; here. Elizabeth 'Bookworm' Sutton; here. Cameron 'The Chameleon' Morgan; really? Zachary 'Zach' Goode; should really find him a better 'a.k.a.', but yes, he's here. Grant 'Adonis' Newman; here, named Adonis for obvious reasons. Jonas 'The Boy Genius' Anderson; here, and cuddling with girlfriend, Agent Sutton.

Okay well that was fun! Grant says, "We were hoping Cammie would know more." He shoots a look at me.

"Well that location would like to be known as we are traveling in my jet. And I am kind of hoping to keep this pilot. As all the other ones quit because they get pissed off with the unknown landing location." Macey glares at me.

"Tell your pilot that we will be flying in black, landing at Heathrow Airport." I inform Macey. She looks at me quizzically, obviously wanting a reason for why I am asking her to take us there. But she goes against her better judgment and calls up to the pilot and tells him the news of our landing point.

"Okay, but what about when we get there Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

"Well, we are going the one place in England where Joe Solomon told me to follow the pigeons." My fiends looked at me weird but they didn't judge me. Let's just say that junior year wasn't exactly my most sane.

"Why the hell would we go there?" Grant asked.

"Okay well we may not being going to that _exact_ spot verbatim, but very near. We will be going to the Thames River where Bex and I ice skate every Christmas or New Years that we aren't working." Zach looked at me. He remembers perfectly where I am talking about. And for that I am thank full.

"Well, guys, we should probably all sleep while it's still not considered a luxury." Liz said yawning. Every one nodded in Agreement. I leaned on the nearest shoulder and I felt its owners head rest on mine. I have slept on Zach's shoulder a number of times, and it still amazes me how comfy his shoulder can be. I should really patent it.

* * *

><p>Six Hours Later~~ Zach<p>

"We will be landing in approximately 3.45 minutes at Heathrow airport." The pilot was saying over the intercom. I had just woken up. Cammie was still asleep on my shoulder, but Grant was wide awake and giving me the oddest of looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Bro, seriously. It's obvious that you are in freaking love with this girl. Why not just tell her." Grant said waving his hands towards Cammie like it was the simplest thing on Earth.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out so I shut in fear of further embarrassment from Grant, who was now looking at me aghast.

"Zachary Goode, _the Zachary Goode_, is speechless. Dude, what happened to Mr. Suave? Mr. I-Can-Get-Any-Girl-I-Want- Whenever– I- Want?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Looking over at Cammie, I knew exactly where he went. Just then she woke up. Stretching/yawning, and then sitting there in a daze for a second until she remembered where she was. I love this girl. She makes tired and disoriented look good.

"Good morning… I think its morning. Is it morning? Oh, who cares? When are we going to be landing?" She asks while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's 11:59 AM. Still morning by one minute. You still got it Gallagher Girl. We are going to be landing in roughly two minutes." I inform her. Everyone is up by now.

"Well everyone. Ready to get our asses kicked by MI5?" Cammie asks. The smile on her face unbreakable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Please Review!... I would love suggestions for next chapter!**


	7. Crazy Cabbie

**A/N: Oh my Gods! I am so sorry. The truth is I am one of those terrible fanfiction writers who constantly forgets to update. I am so sorry for the few that read this story. Things are now starting to pick up just so ya'll now. Anywho, thankyou to the people who read. You better comment or I will sik my nija monkeys on you.**

* * *

><p>~CAMMIE~<p>

I guess you can say that I have a love-hate relationship with London. Well, England in general. It's a back-story that has a back-story. Needn't I say more? Anyway, it's a foggy day here in London town. And as we pull into MI5 headquarters I have a feeling that it's not going to be getting any better. I have been here a number of times. The most vivid of my memories of being here was probably the first time that I have ever entered this facility. Or more like underground city. I mean seriously, place if fucking monstrous.

My first time here was with Bex, so I believe that it's a proper place to start a search for her. But the look that her parents are wearing on their faces right now makes me think otherwise. Nonetheless, one must do what one must do, and I can honestly say this I must do.

"Cameron, what's wrong and where the devil is my daughter?" growls Mr. Baxter, who is eerily calm right now, which scares the shit out of me.

"Mr. Baxter, Bex is well, she's MIA. Grant can tell you, he's the one who recruited us." I tell him, trying my best to keep from quivering. The Baxter's aren't always the most inviting of people. I look at Grant, "You're her boyfriend, and you should have the honors."

"Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, good to see you again. As you probably know Rebecca has gone missing. We believe she went missing when her plane touched down here in England on her way to see you for her break, three days ago. How long has it been since you have had contact of any kind with your daughter?" Grant sounded professional and scared out of his mind all at the same time.

"We haven't spoken to her since July. She never mentioned coming to stay with us for her break." said Mr. Baxter.

"Oh, I was under the impression that she was visiting you" Grant stumbled on his words.

"We were under the impression she was staying with you in New York." Mr. Baxter was talking still. Mrs. Baxter hasn't spoken a word. That's unusual.

"Grant, Mr. Baxter, you two should go catch up on your stories. The rest of you," I say looking at the rest of the crew, "go ask around if anyone has had any sort of contact with Bex. Mrs. Baxter, you and I are going to have a chat." She looked at me like she knew exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"Cameron, I can assure I have nothing to do with her disappearance" she said once we were in her office.

I said, "I was never under the impression that you did. I was referring to that fact you and I are on the same basis as to where she might be."

"I know where she is Cameron." The look Mrs. Baxter was giving me said it all. Even if she didn't tell me herself, I know I could figure it out. "I have talked to her. She took a home pregnancy test and came back positive. When she found out she called me and I put her on the next plane to Heathrow. Her plane landed earlier than I thought and I was still here finishing up some work so she texted me that she would just take a cab to our home. I thought nothing of it, until i got home and she wasn't there or answering any phone calls or texts. Then I checked the footage from the airport. The driver had a scar on her right hand in the shape of a 'MM', as in Matthew Morgan."

I could feel all the blood drain from my face. "You're not saying that…" I trailed off.

"That Bex's captor is Catherine Goode. Zachary's mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! aND IF YOU READ THE TOP YOU WILL KNOW THAT IF YOU DO NOT I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND SIK MY NINJA MONKEYS ON YOU! Have a wonderful day evryone! :):)**


End file.
